It's a Feels Thing
by the Record button is broken
Summary: DanxTom cos I thinks it's totally adorable. Set in series 6. Title is a little weird but honestly it was better than the other one I came up with. Dan has a mini obsession with peoples hair and it turns into a desperate search for a special feeling. One-shot.


**Hello fanfiction people. Short one-shot. Please read the Note at the end of the story.**

* * *

><p>Hair was sort of a thing for Dan. He always took good care of his own and was pleased by the healthy shine that Aneisha and Zoe's hair had. Today however he found his attention drawn by a different source. He had come down to HQ, looking for something to do while Aneisha and Zoe worked on their school project, to find their resident genius already there tapping away at the main computer station.<p>

Tom had given him a brief nod in greeting before returning his focus back to the monitors. Dan sat off to the side watching his friend work his eyes quickly coming to rest on Tom's dark brown hair. It was styled in the front but somehow managed to look devoid of any product.

"Tom do you use gel in your hair" Dan asked cringing internally. Tom offered him a weird look but answered none the less.

"No, I use leave in conditioner to style it" he pulled a face "less icky than gel."

Dan nodded in understanding and retreated back into his own thoughts. If Tom used leave in conditioner than his hair was probably as soft as it looked. Dan felt the overwhelming urge to find out exactly how soft Tom's hair really was. Obviously Dan wasn't completely aware of what he was doing outside of his own thoughts.

"Tom can I ask you something a little weird?"

"Sure" Tom shrugged after a few moments of contemplation.

"Can I touch your hair?"

Dan shocked himself back into full consciousness. Crap. Oh well may as well follow through with it now.

"Please" he half whined pushing his chair a little closer. Tom frowned him uncertainty and a little bit of fear etched into his features. Human contact had never been one of the tech's string suits.

"Please, please" Dan begged pouting a little in an attempt to lift some of the tension.

"Okay" Tom consented slowly. Dan pushed off from the centre table, his chair rolling to stop in front of the weary brunette. Dan reached up slowly to lightly run his fingers through the edge of the styled portion of hair. He felt Tom shy away from the contact and brought his other hand up to cradle Tom's neck stopping his head from moving. Dan kept moving his fingers through Tom's hair his thoughts jumping between how soft Tom's hair was and how warm his skin was.

"Dan" Tom murmured trying to move away from Dan's touch. Dan glanced down to find Tom's deep brown eyes hiding from his sight. Dan let his hands linger for a moment before removing them. Tom was quick to spin back towards the computer letting out long, irregular and shaky breaths. Dan was as the flustered genius tried to return to work. Dan was vaguely aware that he was still too close for Tom's comfort, however most of his brain was trying to remember the feeling of Tom's warm flesh beneath his fingertips. Dan let out a frustrated groan and rolled back to the central table when he was unable to conjure the feeling. Tom let out a sigh and managed to return his full attention to the computers. Dan watched Tom's fingers skit across the keyboard tapping out numbers and codes that Dan had no hope of understanding. What did they feel like?

Dan returned to the school quickly after that. All through class he desperately tried to bring up the feeling of his fingers on human skin.

"That's it" Dan muttered at his minor epiphany. As soon as class ended he hunted Zoe down outside. Skin contact. He and Zoe were always brushing hands and flirting. Zoe and Aneisha were sitting on the bench under the tree.

"Hey he grinned sitting down next to Zoe. As expected she rested her hand over his. Dan fought back a frown. This wasn't right. It was supposed to radiate warmth and send little jolts of electricity through his entire body like Tom's had. Her hand was too soft, touches too bold and she smelt too much like honey. A little disheartened Dan excused himself a few minutes later and went to find Melissa. He was pretty certain she would have absolutely no problem with him accidently on purpose touching her skin.

Trying to find Melissa Dan passed Tom a few times. The first couple saw Tom playing on a hand held game console but the third time he almost ran into him. Tom gave him an unreadable look and hurried off. Dan swallowed the lump in his throat and continued his search for Melissa.

He found her arriving at her locker and made polite conversation while he waited for the opportune moment. It came when Melissa was about to close her locker. Dan was quick to place his hand over hers as fi he had been going to close her locker for her. Needless to say Melissa was ecstatic, Dan however was less so. Her hand was too small, not warm enough and slightly sticky. Dan's hope deflated a bit but he hadn't given up entirely. They were doing trust building exercises in PE next, he would catch that feeling again for sure.

Halfway through the lesson and Dan was nowhere near as optimistic. He'd made sure to change partners every time they started a new exercise, he'd covered over half the class and nothing. They were all wrong. Dan glanced at Tom who was sitting to the side on his laptop after claiming to have forgotten his PE uniform. He zoned out as the next exercise was explained. Why was he so obsessed with chasing down this feeling again? He didn't know why but he did know that if he didn't find it again soon then he was going to go crazy.

Dan didn't have any better luck as the day wore on. Defeated he sulked to the cupboard and pulled the lever for the elevator. Just like earlier Tom was already there sitting at the computer desk. Dan slumped in his previous chair and once again watched the young genius at work. However instead of staring at Tom's hair Dan found his gaze trained on Tom's fingers on the keyboard.

Dan frowned when the fingers stopped moving and Tom sighed. The brunette's eyes were closed and his shoulders slouched. Unable or more likely unwilling to stop himself Dan rolled his chair into the same spot as last time. Tom immediately tensed, his posture hardening and eyes snapping open.

"Are you okay" Dan asked ignoring how obviously on edge Tom was.

"I'm fine" Tom replied shortly. He made a move as if to type but his hand came back to rest in the same still position. Dan reached over and placed his hand over Tom's only just short of jumping for joy when the much sought after warmth flowed into his hand and electric buzz shocked through his body. Even through his own inner ecstasy Dan didn't miss Tom breath hitch.

Not really caring about much of anything other than he had that feeling back Dan slipped his hand under Tom's to lace their fingers together. Tom looked away and attempted futilely to remove his hand from Dans grip. Dan however had other ideas. He gave a gentle tug on Tom's hand so that the others chair turned to face him. Despite this Tom stared diligently at the floor. Dan leaned forward trying to see whether Tom's eyes were open which they indeed were. Upon discovering this Dan brought his free hand up to cradle Tom's neck once again, this time using it to force Tom's head up and smiled when his eyes locked with Tom's. This was even better than last time. But why hadn't it happened again till now. He searched Tom's eyes and almost laughed when he realized the answer. Dan brought his lips down to press against Tom, the hand he held on Tom's neck sliding into the soft brown hair that started this whole thing.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE AT END OF STORY.<strong>

**I'm working on a full length DanxTom fic. There is a thing about it on my profile under Recorded TV section please check it out it would be a huge help. **

**Also letting you know that I'm more than happy to take prompts for one-shots and short stories for this pairing because I know how frustrating it is to be looking for a certain story and not being able to find it and I like helping people get over it so don't be afraid to PM me or leave a prompt as a comment. :D**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
